


Ostatni raz

by Ardwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, One Shot, bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, elementy fantastyczne, w odległym tle wojna secesyjna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwi/pseuds/Ardwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia musi być pełna przypadków, kiedy dwie bratnie dusze nigdy się nie poznały, ponieważ urodziły się w zupełnie innych epokach. Żyjący w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku Arthur potrafi kontaktować się telepatycznie z ludźmi żyjącymi w odległej przeszłości. W ten sposób poznaje Alfreda, nastolatka z dziewiętnastowiecznych Stanów Zjednoczonych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni raz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jubiliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/gifts).



> Dialogi zaznaczone kursywą oznaczają rozmowę prowadzoną w myślach.

Po raz pierwszy Arthur zaczął słyszeć głosy, gdy był małym chłopcem. Popełnił wtedy zasadniczy błąd i opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom. Oni, jak to rodzice, na początku tłumaczyli, że to tylko wybujała wyobraźnia. Z czasem zaczęło do nich dochodzić, że dzieje się coś złego, więc co piątek odwozili go na rozmowy z miłą panią Rosemary. Miła pani Rosemary przekonywała go, że żadnych głosów w jego głowie nie ma i nie może być. Arthur był pewien, że są, ale dorośli dalej bardzo mocno upierali się, że wcale nie. Dał im za wygraną, chociaż wtedy narodziło się w nim przekonanie, że świat jest głęboko niesprawiedliwy. Nikt nigdy nie wierzył dzieciom. Na kilka lat Arthur przestał ufać samemu sobie. Czasem, gdy budził się w środku w nocy, słyszał tylko szepty, niezrozumiałe i delikatne niczym szum odległego morza. Poza tym nic.

Głosy wróciły nagle, gdy Arthur miał trzynaście lat i był niemal całkowicie przekonany, że kiedyś wszystko po prostu sobie wyobraził. 

Mówiły w różnych językach. Czasami po angielsku, ale tak, że rzadko przypominał język, którego Arthur uczył się w szkole i w którym mówił przez całe swoje życie. Często tylko zgadywał, że to angielski, gdy rozpoznawał jedno słowo na kilka albo na kilkanaście. 

Odkrył też, że nie tylko on słyszy głosy, ale również one słyszą jego.

— _Gdzie jest ten list?!_ –  Taka myśl pojawiała się nagle w jego głowie, gdy spokojnie jadł śniadanie. – _Och i gdzie znowu zapodział się ten głupi kapik? Matka zaraz mnie ukarze!_

— _Halo?_ – spytał.

— _Co to było?_

— _Powiedziałaś, że zgubiłaś kapik. Przepraszam. Kim jesteś?_

— _Święta Mario, matko Boża..._

Arthur westchnął tak, że jego ojciec spojrzał na niego znad porannej gazety. Głosy przeważnie panikowały. Z ich punktu widzenia to Arthur był natrętem w ich głowach, więc wyzywały go od diabłów, myślały, że zostały opętane, albo, że zaczynały wariować. Dlatego lepiej, niż kontaktowania się z nimi, chłopiec uczył się porzucać je i zostawić za sobą tak, że nigdy więcej ich nie słyszał. 

Zerknął sponad talerza na kuchnię i odłożył sztućce.

— Co to jest kapik? – spytał rodziców.

Jego matka odwróciła się znad zlewu, obrzuciła Arthura ostrym spojrzeniem i zacisnęła wargi.

— Co? Nie wiem. Dlaczego pytasz? 

 Arthur spuścił wzrok na talerz.

— Tak po prostu. Przypomniałem sobie o czymś. – Wzruszył ramionami.

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur usłyszał Alfreda, gdy miał siedemnaście lat. Położył się wtedy do snu, choć właśnie leżenia i snu szczerze nienawidził. Zażywał tabletki nasenne, jednak głosy i tak zawsze nasilały się, gdy siedział w ciszy i nie zajmował się niczym konkretnym. Tak trudno było mu powstrzymać je wtedy przed gadaniem. Chyba jedynym trudniejszym wyzwaniem było zaśnięcie bez leków. Oprócz myśli innych, miał też swoje własne. Każda frustracja, każde upokorzenie z wcześniejszego dnia i liczne niepowodzenia wypływały na wierzch i nie dawały mu spokoju.  

 — _Nie chcę tutaj umrzeć_ – jęknął nagle głos. Arthur westchnął z frustracją i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Przesunąć dalej. Zsunąć z krawędzi. Niech ten ktoś odejdzie i da mu spokój. 

 — _Nie tak bezczynnie. Nie mogę w ten sposób. Muszę coś zrobić._

 — _Och, to zrób, zamiast siedzieć i myśleć!_ – odparł z frustracją Arthur.

 — _Ja to pomyślałem?_

 — _Nie_ – sarknął Arthur. – _Ja._

Przycisnął do uszu poduszkę i zacisnął powieki. Wyczuł - zawsze wyczuwał echo emocji i uczuć głosów - czyjś szok. Ścisnął mocniej powieki w skupieniu, by odegnać od siebie ten głupi głos jak najszybciej. Bo w tym momencie zwykle zaczynali wrzeszczeć i przypominać sobie wszystkie zabobony, jakich nauczyły ich matki. Jednak tym razem szok zmalał i przekształcił się w zaskoczenie. Arthur nie usłyszał żadnych krzyków, tylko proste pytanie. Niemal wyobraził sobie, jak ktoś marszczy brwi i czoło.

— _Jaki ty?_

— _Mam na imię Arthur_.

— _Arthur_ – powtórzył po chwili ciszy głos. – _Jesteś... Moim aniołem stróżem?_

Zaskoczony Arthur parsknął zduszonym śmiechem w poduszkę. Anioł stróż! Chyba po raz pierwszy ktoś wpadł na taki pomysł, stwierdził i położył się na plecach. Przestał walczyć z tym konkretnym głosem, zresztą przestało mu już na tym zależeć. Tabletka kołysała go do snu mrucząc melodię o tym, że nic na świecie nie jest ważne, ani istotne, aż jej uwierzył i zobojętniał. 

— _Jak masz na imię?_ – spytał od niechcenia. 

— _Alfred_ – odparł niepewnie głos. – _Alfred Foster Jones..._

— _Który jest u ciebie rok?_

— _Tysiąc osiemset pięćdziesiąty ósmy._ – Padła niepewna odpowiedź.

— _U mnie dwa tysiące dwunasty_ – oświadczył Arthur.

— _To niemożliwe. Musiałem oszaleć._ – Chwila milczenia. – _Och, świetnie. Oszalałem._ Wargi Arthura wykrzywiły się w ironicznym uśmiechu. Ile razy już to słyszał? Tyle, że ten głos niemal zmył się z tysiącem innych głosów. 

— _Nieprawda. Cóż. Idę spać, Alfred. Miłego życia._

Środki usypiające zaczynają na niego działać. Arthur zupełnie obojętniał i zaczął pogrążać się we śnie, gdy nagle usłyszał, że Alfred panikuje.

— _Nie. Proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, Arthur._

— _Naprawdę wierzysz, że istnieję?_ – wymamrotał z rozbawieniem Arthur.

— _Nie wiem. Ale nie zostawiaj mnie samego._

Powieki okazały się już zbyt ciężkie. Nie mógł podnieść ani ich ani swojej głowy,ale było coś ściskającego serce w tej prośbie, co sprawiło, że Arthur na moment przywołał się do świadomości.

— _Przepraszam, zasypiam_ – wytłumaczył.

— _Proszę._ – Arthur westchnął.

— _Gdzie jesteś, Alfred?_ – spytał znużony.

— _Jestem w celi. Nie zrobiłem niczego złego, naprawdę. Chciałem mu tylko pomóc. To też był człowiek._

Arthur niczego z tego nie rozumiał, ale Alfred zaczął mówić więcej, przestraszony, zdeterminowany. Był też samotny, ale dlaczego miałoby to obchodzić kogokolwiek poza nim samym?

— _Posłuchaj_ – przerwał mu, choć myśli uciekały mu gdzieś w ciemność i nie był już pewny, czy Alfred go dosłyszał. – _Odezwę się do ciebie, gdy się obudzę. Za kilka godzin. Zaczekasz na mnie?_

— _Obiecujesz, Arthur?_

— _Tak, tak! Obiecuję._

 — _Więc zaczekam._

Czwartego marca dwutysięcznego dwunastego roku, w środę, w którą czekał go ważny test z historii, Arthur obudził się z myślą, że obiecał odezwać się do Alfreda z tysiąc osiemset któregoś roku. Wahał się przez dwie godziny. Zdążył skorzystać z łazienki, spakować się, zjeść śniadanie i wyjść z domu. 

Poranek w Londynie był mżysty. Jadąc metrem Arthur usłyszał w swojej głowie mongolskie krzyki lub przekleństwa, od których dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Przymknął na moment oczy i skupił się, by głosy ucichły, a następnie zdecydował, że spróbuje się odezwać.

— _Alfred?_ – pomyślał. – _Amerykanin Alfred z dziewiętnastego wieku. Alfred... Foster Jones... Tak mało o tobie wiem. Kim jesteś?_

Nagłe szarpnięcie metra rozproszyło Arthura. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się z irytacją, ale oprócz niej poczuł bardzo odległy cień ulgi. Ta ulga nie należała do niego.

— _Arthur, to ty? Znowu cię słyszę. Byłem pewny, że zwariowałem._

— A teraz s _łyszysz mnie ponownie_ – odparł – _Jesteś pewny, że to nie jest dalszy objaw szaleństwa?_

— _Szczerze mówiąc, już mnie to nie obchodzi_ – odpowiedział Alfred. – _Niedługo mogę umrzeć. Cieszę się, że mam z kim pogadać._

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur zaprzyjaźnił się z głosem w swojej głowie. 

Wcześniej przeprowadził kilka rozmów z dwudziestowiecznym aspirującym poetą, który sądził, że słyszy ucieleśnienie swojej weny. Do końca nie domyślił się prawdy.

Innym razem Arthur naprawdę zirytował pochodzącego z osiemnastego wieku rzeźnika, który łapał i kradł koty, a potem sprzedawał ich mięso. Złośliwie wracał do tego prymitywnego umysłu przez pewien czas, przesyłając mu złośliwe i paranoiczne myśli.

Potem Arthur się nudził. Wszyscy, których słyszał, pochodzili zwykle z odległej przeszłości i nie mieliby szans dożyć dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Dlatego normalnie próbował trzymać się z dala od kontaktów z martwymi ludźmi. 

Z Alfredem było inaczej. Złapali kontakt, ponieważ poprosił Arthura, by nie odchodził. Poza tym był pierwszym chłopcem w podobnym do niego wieku, z jakim kiedykolwiek zdołał się skonstatować. Miał tylko szesnaście lat. 

Był też oskarżony o pomoc w ucieczce niewolnika. Chłopaka, któremu próbował pomóc, zastrzelili. 

Nabój trafił go w kark.

— _Za kilka lat to, co zrobiłeś, nie będzie już karalne. Zobaczysz. Wybuchnie wojna domowa, której efektem będzie zniesienie niewolnictwa. I..._

— _Nie wierzę ci, chociaż chciałbym. Brzmi pięknie._

Arthur opowiadał wiele. Nie miał powodów, żeby coś ukrywać. Przez pięć dni rozmawiali dużo i często. Zasypiał, mówiąc Alfredowi: dobranoc. On opowiadał mu tym samym, choć u niego, w jego czasach, dopiero zaczynał się dzień. 

Po dwóch tygodniach Alfred nagle oznajmił, że go uwolnili.

— _Sędzia powiedział, że byłoby szkoda, gdybym miał marnować się w więzieniu z czarnuchami_ – westchnął. – _Ale Arthur, mimo, że jestem teraz wolny, to ty... Nie chcę, żebyś zniknął. Jeszcze tylu rzeczy mi nie opowiadałeś._

Arthur również nie chciał znikać, więc rozmawiali dalej. 

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur zakochał się w kimś tej samej płci.

Zrozumiał to dwa lata później, gdy umysł chłopca z dziewiętnastego wieku stał się czymś nierozerwalnym z jego życiem. Arthur kochał głos Alfreda, którego niemal nie znał. Kochał śmiech, którego nie słyszał i uśmiech, którego nigdy w życiu nie zobaczył. Niektórymi dniami po prostu wyobrażał sobie, że Al to nastolatek w jego wieku: że żyje gdzieś w Ameryce i wypasa krowy. Jest opalony od pracy na słońcu, a któregoś dnia wsiądzie do samolotu i odwiedzi go w Anglii. W takie dni Arthur kładł się do łóżka z bólem brzucha i dodatkowym ciężarem w piersi. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył się w ścianę i pustą drugą połowę łóżka.

Mógł sięgnąć umysłem ponad półtora wieku wstecz, by odnaleźć tam czyjąś pojedynczą myśl ale niekiedy nie potrafił się do tego zmusić i spędzał noc zupełnie sam. Alfred zawsze się denerwował, gdy Arthur przestawał kontaktować się bez ostrzeżenia, ale jednak, gdy wreszcie się odzywał, wyczuwał ulgę, radość i przywiązanie, które wydarzyło się setki lat wcześniej.

I  Arthur uśmiechał się do sufitu, chociaż miał łzy w oczach.

— _Cześć, Alfred._

— _Arthur! Nic odzywałeś się do mnie przez dwa dni._

— _Przepraszam. Dostałem się na studia_ – poinformował. – _Do Stanów. Zamierzam odwiedzić twoje rodzinne miasto._

— _To... Świetnie!_ – Coś fałszywego było w jego słowach. Arthur poznał to wbrew wszelkiej logice. 

— _Oprowadzę cię_. – Zaśmiał się w jego głowie Alfred. – _Pokażę ci, gdzie pasę krowy i gdzie mieszkam. I moją tajemniczą kryjówkę. A, mam pomysł!_

— _Jaki?_ – spytał Arthur, ciesząc się, że telepatyczne rozmowy nie przekazują płaczu. Sam nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego łzy spływają mu po policzkach na poduszkę, skoro jednocześnie uśmiechał się jak głupi, serce biło mu szybciej, a w brzuchu latały motyle.

— _Zobaczysz, gdy przyjedziesz_ – odparł tajemniczo Alfred.

Ostatecznie nie zdążył mu niczego pokazać.

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur poleciał do Stanów Zjednoczonych. 

Było to w roku dwa tysiące piętnastym. Alfred Foster Jones znajdował się właśnie w tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątym pierwszym. 

Poszedł na wojnę.

— _Mówiłeś, że wygramy, Arthur. Zmienimy Amerykę i resztę świata na lepsze._

— _Wygracie, więc nie musisz brać w tym udziału!_ – odparł Arthur. – _Alfred, proszę, nie idź. Powinieneś..._

— _Co, jeśli moja rola jest kluczowa? Jeśli zmienimy historię tym, że ucieknę? Arthur, chcę walczyć._

— J _esteś głupi, do diabła!_

Oczywiście, że Alfred go nie posłuchał.

Arthur planował odwiedzić go czwartego lipca, w dzień, w którym Alfred obchodził urodziny. Ostatecznie przyjechał przyjechał do obcego miasta samotnie i w zupełnie innym terminie. Nawet w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku miejsce, w którym żył i wychowywał się Alfred, nie było duże ani okazałe. Arthur obszedł je w kilkanaście minut, minął zabudowania i doszedł do rozległych wzgórz. O tej porze roku były ciemnozielone, a niebo... Niebo takie niebieskie jak zawsze podczas ciepłego lata.

— _Jestem tutaj._ – Pomyślał do Alfreda. – _Miałeś mnie oprowadzić._

— _Przepraszam._ – Odpowiedź pojawiła się później, niż normalnie. – _Stoi tam jeszcze drzewo na szczycie wzgórza, Arthur? Idź tam, jeśli ciągle jest. Mam teraz postój i też jestem pod drzewem. Możemy posiedzieć razem._

Arthur roześmiał się cynicznie korzystając z tego, że wokół nie było żywej duszy.

— _Widzę drzewo._ – Skinął głową.

Wdrapał się na wzgórze i rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

— Wciąż pasą się tutaj krowy. – Usiadł na nieskoszonej trawie koło Alfreda, który może był tuż obok niego, tylko po prostu bardzo dawno temu. 

— _Krowy? Widzisz, Arthur. Więc pewnie nic innego się nie zmieniło..._ – Zaśmiał się Alfred. – _Jesteśmy pod tym samym niebem i na tej samej ziemi._

Arthur nie znalazł jednak niczego, co chciałby odpowiedzieć, wiec milczał. Utrzymywał połączenie między nimi, więc w końcu odczuł to, co Alfred próbował ukrywać. Uśmiechnął się wtedy i odgiął głowę, świadomy tego, że gdzieś w innym czasie Alfred pewnie robi to samo. Obaj spoglądali w niebo.

— _Więc dlaczego jesteś taki smutny?_ – spytał.

— _Jestem szczęśliwy_ – odparł Alfred, choć w tej chwili pewnie nogi puchły mu od długiego marszu, a otaczający go ludzie rozmawiali o tym, że idą na śmierć. – _Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać. Gdybyśmy się nie poznali, nigdy nie miałbym przyjaciela i nawet nie mógłbym wiedzieć o twoim istnieniu. Obejrzyj drzewo, Arthur._

Arthur zamrugał intensywnie, ale po chwili wstał i spełnił prośbę. Już teraz czuł uścisk w żołądku. Powiódł wzrokiem po korze, obszedł drzewo dookoła. Niczego nie mógł znaleźć, dopóki nie zadarł wysoko głowy i nie ujrzał czegoś pomiędzy liśćmi.

— _Zaczekaj chwilę, Alfred, muszę wspiąć się wyżej._

Wskoczył na pierwszą gałąź, a potem przestawił nogę na następną, która zachwiała się pod jego ciężarem. Arthur jednak brnął dalej, aż pośród szumiących liści i zawieruszonych w nich promieni światła nie znalazł tego, czego szukał.

Bardzo dawno temu ktoś wyrył  w drzewie głęboki napis. Dziś był ledwo widoczny, ale Arthur odczytał pojedyncze słowo.

"Cześć."

Dotknął palcami kory i uśmiechnął się z głębokim żalem.

— _Witaj, Alfred_ – powiedział głośno.

— _Cześć._

***

 

Po raz ostatni rozmawiali kilka tygodni później później.

Arthur specjalizował się w czasach wojny secesyjnej. Dokładnie wiedział, kiedy nadejdzie jaka bitwa i ilu ludzi w niej zginie. Mówił o tym Alfredowi ze szczegółami. Prosił go, żeby zawrócił.

Alfred nigdy go nie słuchał.

W nocy pożegnali się, a Arthur sięgnął po leżące na szafce tabletki nasenne. Utrzymał kontakt między sobą a Alfredem na wypadek, gdyby chciał mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

W końcu zasnął.

Zbudził się nagle w środku nocy z bezsennego snu, przeszyty gwałtownym, dławiącym terrorem. Wspomnienie bólu rozpłynęło się po klatce piersiowej. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku i, próbując złapać oddech, szukał w gąszczu czasu jednego umysłu, jednej osoby, która mogłaby usłyszeć, jak woła jego imię. 

— _Alfred. Alfred..._

Nie dostał odpowiedzi.

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur nie spał z powodu ciszy. Zawsze to jej brak doprowadzał go do szaleństwa: losowe głosy martwej przeszłości szeptały w jego umyśle od dzieciństwa. Teraz jednak nie potrafił zasnąć, bał się zamknąć oczy. Alfred mógł się odezwać w każdej chwili.

 

Kilka miesięcy później Arthur ponownie pojechał do małego miasteczka pośród wzgórz. Powinien właśnie wracać na święta do Anglii, ale nawet tego nie planował. Przemierzył całe miasto, doszedł na wzgórza i do ich wspólnego drzewa. W końcu skierował się na cmentarz. Długo zajęło przeszukiwanie wszystkich źródeł, choć w wolnym czasie nie robił niczego innego. Aż w końcu wszystko i tak zaprowadziło go po prostu tutaj.

Arthur nie musiał nawet długo szukać. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył dokładnie to, co spodziewał się ujrzeć. Szary, porośnięty mchem nagrobek Alfreda F. Jonesa był jednym z najstarszych na całym cmentarzu.

— Dzień dobry, Alfred – powiedział, ciężko przełykając ślinę. – Znalazłem cię.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie reszty popołudnia. Siedział na ziemi przed grobem przez dłuższy czas. Czasami spoglądał w niebo.

Alfred Foster Jones urodził się w tysiąc osiemset czterdziestym drugim roku, a zmarł w tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątym pierwszym.

 

Po raz pierwszy Arthur nie słyszał żadnych głosów.


End file.
